Gokusen: The Ooedo Heiress
by Dark-whitepeices
Summary: After the incident that was happened in the drug incident and the media mashups, Yamaguchi Kumiko, together with her 3-D student starts to begin their new adventure together, just like she did to her previous class, but wait... it seems someone is coming back, but this time its not just a reunion that she'll encounter, but the upcoming crisis of her yakuza group. Shinkumi Ryumi
1. Roses from a Mysterious Ikemen

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys, I'm back… for now. Anyway I've kinda busy right now due to my first years of college. Seriously need to say focus in my studies and I can't be sure when will I come back. Anyway, enough with the speeches, so this is my ever first Gokusen fiction and I hope you guys like it. **

**This is drama base and seriously, I miss this drama even though it's already done but I think the movie is missing of something. I hope they will have time to make another one which involves our beloved Yamaguchi Kumiko love story. Seriously what I'm looking for is her husband-to-be. Ok that's enough, enjoy the story**

**Once again another proclamation, I DON'T OWN GOKUSEN.**

CHAPTER 1: ROSES FROM A MYSTERIOUS IKEMEN

_(Note: this happens after the Movie)_

It was the same usual typical school day in Akado High. 16 miles from the school was a woman with her childish pigtails wearing her ever favourite matching jersey jacket and jogging pants running as fast as she can.

"Oh no, I'll be late again. Damn those two…" Yamaguchi Kumiko mumbled as she races to reach in the school grounds of Akado High before she'll be late again in their usual teachers meeting which it was their daily routine since Sawatori Goro was their president. "… is it really necessary to have a meeting every day?" she added.

When she finally arrive she finally stop in the middle of the gate and start to catch her breath when suddenly her current precious students arrived and greeted her in a good morning. Instead of replying them, she just nodded and waves her hands while she's still panting.

"You know, if you're going to stay there in any minute, you'll be…" before Tagasuki Reita, the 3-D's ringleader was about to finish his speech, the school bell started to ring, signalling that the classes will be about to start for 5 minutes and the school meeting will be starting at that exact time.

"OH NO! You guys stay out of trouble and don't be late" Yankumi said as she starts to race again to reach their faculty room.

"_Don't be late _huh_?_ Like that's going to happen to us." Mochizuki Junpei said while they start to laugh realizing that they should be the one telling her not to be late. Well, what can they say, Yankumi is always be Yankumi and that was her previous student telling them. Besides, they kinda start to warm up to her.

"Excuse me…" A manly voice said which causes the 5 boys to look around and face the stranger. The stranger was very taller than Reita, kind of a bit of yellowish hair, and a bit tan. He was wearing a white t-shirt, ripped pants and a bandana in his head. On his hand was a small rectangular white box.

"By any chance, is Yamaguchi Kumiko in school?" The stranger asked.

The five boys were utterly confused. Who would have thought that their weird teacher would have known an ikemen like this person in front of them? Not to mention, this guys is seriously handsome.

"Umm… she is…"Igarashi Makoto was the first one to snap out of their confusing mind and reply to the stranger.

"Is she late isn't she?" The stranger asked again. They nodded which causes the stranger to grin and mumble "… she really never change…"

"Oh, thanks." The stranger said with a smile and patted Makoto's arms and starts pass by them and proceed to approach the building while they just follow their stares to him.

"Is it just me or am I just dreaming?" Muto Ikki asked to his companions. Instead of reply, he just receives a shrug from Reita while the others just shook their heads.

"Come on…" Reita said as they continue their journey towards their classroom before their weird teacher gives them another speeches that will last the homeroom into boredom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Uchiyama, how have you been?" Yankumi asked as soon as she sees Uchi in front of the office while she came near at him and gave him a hug which causes the teachers start to be intriguing in the scene and as for Sawatori-kyoto to be disappointed since they were in the middle of scolding session _again._

"Still the same." He said as they let go of each other. It was already been 4 weeks that they saw each other, especially the other 2 previous student of hers namely the ever successful Noda Takeshi, who is now the international fashion designer and Minami Yoichi, who become a good and matured looking business man.

"Yamaguchi-sensie, I'm not done with you yet." Sawatori-kyoto said as he came near to them.

"Still hard to believe that you've become a kyoto, Vice Principal Monkey man" Uchi said with a mischievous grin while he receives a nudge on Yankumi. The faculty was burse into an awkward silence due to some teachers try not to the laugh from Uchi's remarks, especially Yankumi as she hangs her head down.

"It's _**Principal Sawatori**_. Yamaguchi-sensie, mind if I ask you who is… Uchiyama Haruhiko?!" Sawatori-kyoto said as he was shocked to realize that in front of him was the ever first one of the delinquent students that he came to hate a long time ago.

"Looks like you've lose your memory Principal Monkey man. Why, getting old?" Uchi said teasingly to Sawatori-kyoto. Before the previous vice principal from Shirokin High was about to scold Yankumi's former precious student, she pushes Uchi out of the room together to escape the principal's wroth.

"You know, even though you're now a successful architecture, you're still the Uchi that I know back then." Yankumi said as the started to walk in the halls of the school.

"Yeah right, and you know, I kind of miss those days when I was still in high school. Sometimes I wish that I could turn back time and repeat times when we're still under you." He said as he try to reminiscence the pass events that a long time ago

"Baka, you can't do that and besides, aren't you happy that you're able to reach your dream?" Yankumi asked as she grins at Uchi's words. Yes, she wishes to turn back to be with her ever first precious students.

"I am happy though, but I really miss those days." He said while he smirking.

"So, is that the reason why you're here? To visit me, right?" Yankumi asked while she was thrilled that one of her beloved precious student misses her.

"Oh yeah…" Uchi said as he stops for a bit and handed her the white rectangular box that he was holding for a long time. "… It's for you."

She took it from him and starts to open the box. There, she saw a single white rose lying on the box with a note. She took the paper and read the sentence which it says:

"_**Roses are Red, Violets are blue, there's no one in my heart except for you"**_

_**See you soon Kumiko**_

_**P.S. Take good care of that rose, it's hard to plant it you know**_

She was utterly speechless and not a single word she can utter in her mouth but only gaping at the sight of the rose to Uchi.

"Don't get the wrong idea Yankumi…" Uchi said while giving her a huge signature grin of his. "…that rose wasn't coming from me. I just came here to deliver it, that's all." He added and looks at his watch in his right wrist.

"Oh, I gotta go, catch you later." He said as he turns around and walks away.

"U-uchi!" Yankumi called out while Uchi stopped and looks at her.

"I-if this rose isn't coming from you then, who?" She asked, trying to speak since she was still in a huge shock from this even and most especially from this white rose and its cheesy note.

Instead of an answer, he just grin at her and ran off, leaving Yankumi in a great confusion. Who the hell is the one who send this rose? In far distance from where she was standing, she never notices that her current 5 student was spying on her. They too were in grave shock due to the event that they witness a while ago. The guy that they met was Yankumi's former and first student who came here to check her out and send her that mysterious box which they heard that inside of it was a rose. Expecting that Yankumi's former student was the one who gave that to her but no, the stranger was just only here to deliver that box, so what leads them is this; who is the one who's send Yankumi a rose?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ahhhhhh~! Today was so trying…" Yankumi said as her release a huge sign to relief the heaviness of her aching body and her confusing brain. She can't stop thinking what happened at this morning's events and most especially her 5 student's weird behaviour.

After the incident in the hall way, she proceeds to her classroom to meet the usual noise of the 3-D students of hers. What she worries about was Reita's group was mysteriously silent. It's really not normal since Reita's group (except the ringleader) would also join the commotions of their fellow classmates but the only thing that they do was just stay silent and stare at her, like they want to ask her something.

When she was out of the school grounds of Akado High, she was shock to see a business formal man, leaning in his black car while texting. She examines the man a bit and thinks twice that this business man was so familiar. When the man's attention was averted to where she was, she was able to familiarize him.

"Minami!" She said as she comes near at her former student while Minami Yoichi smiled and stands up properly. A bit few meters away, her 5 students was spying at her behind from the bushes again but this time, Reita was the one who stood up and doesn't mind to get caught.

"Do you think he's the one who asked that guy to send the box?" Matsushita Naoya asked.

"Maybe…" Junpie said while the others agreed while Reita just shrug and still look at the two adults from a far.

"Yo, Yankumi." Minami said while he just gives her a salute like greeting at her and after that she gave him a hug him tightly which causes Minami to wince a bit from the hug which causes them to let go while Yankumi apologize a bit.

"D-damn, you're so strong as always." Minami mumbled while Yankumi just grin a bit.

"It's really strange that you and Uchi came here at the same day to see me…" Yankumi said, still grinning while Minami tries to rotate his left arm to check if it wasn't broken. "… but it's stranger to Uchi's part since he gave me this box." She added while showing the box to Minami.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" He said as he opens the door of his car and pulling out a blue rectangular box. "… Something for you." He added while he gave it to her as he closes the door of his car.

_Something is not right…_ she thought while she grab the box and open it. This time it was another white rose and another note inside which it says:

_**Tell me, does your being a yakuza involves with a witch craft in it? If not, why is it it's hard to forget you. You are really are something Kumiko.**_

_**See you soon**_

_**P.S. Forgot to say this but, I only ask Minami and the others to send you this. Don't make any stupid assumption Baka….**_

"What's really going on Min-" before Yankumi could asked, Minami was already in his car, starting its engine.

"I love to have a small chat with you Yankumi but I have to go. I still have a meeting to catch up." Minami said with a smile and starts to run the car away from Yankumi.

"Guess, he's not him…" Makoto said while he stood up together with the others.

"But, isn't it confusing that Yankumi is receiving gifts from a mysterious ikemen from her former students?" Ikki said while they start to move out form the bushes.

"What's confusing is this mysterious ikemen. Why would he be interested on Yankumi and besides, she's….." Naoya pauses as he looks at Yankumi's direction but saw her looking at the box twice while touching the rose petals. "… weird." He added.

"No she isn't…" Reita said which causes the heads of his companions to look straight at him while gaping. Realizing what they might think, he just gives them a glare which means, don't-think-weird-stuffs-or-else-you're-days-are-over.

"Oh looks like Yankumi is going home…" Junpei said as he changes the subject instantly and look at Yankumi's direction which they saw her a bit far meters away already.

"That's enough for today's investigation. Besides, it's not our business anyway who the ikemen is." Makoto said which they simultaneously agreed and proceed to go to the other direction. Never did the 4 guys notice that their ringleader takes a quick glance of Yankumi and proceeds to join them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"… and when he attempts on punching my face, I just dodge it and he fell down. You should see the look on that senior's face, Yamato. He was so mad and…" Kazama Ren said as he keeps on babbling about the events that happened those previous weeks since Ren and his co leader in 3-D in their high school years Ogata Yamato was separate courses and hasn't hang out due to their midterm exam.

"Seriously?!" Yamato asked with an enthusiastic voice of his which he receives a nod from Ren. "Good thing that you're not caught by the principal or else, you're so dead to your sister."

"I know, but seriously, if I didn't remember Yankumi's advices, I would probably be making trouble in school." Ren said which causes Yamato to grin which means he was agree by his remarks while finishing the last portion of their ramen.

"I could've agreed more than that Kazama." Kumai Teruo, the owner of the Ramen restaurant agreed. As the doors of the Ramen Restaurant open, signalling that there is a customer.

"Welcome to the… Noda-chan!" Kuma said as he runs at his former classmate and a very best friend to give him a big hug while Noda laugh at Kuma's sudden outburst.

"Good to see you my friend." Noda Takeshi said as they release each other's arms.

"Oh Kazama, Ogata meet my best friend and former classmate Noda Takeshi." Kumai said while Noda just nodded at them, giving them a grin. "Noda, meet Kazama Ren and Ogata Yamato, they are one of my regular customers and of course, Yankumi's former student"

"THE NODA TAKESHI?!" Yamato and Ren said with a shocking expression of theirs. "The ever famous fashion designer of all Japan!?" Yamato added.

"Yes, yours truly." Noda said

Yamato stood up and grab Noda's hand to shake it. "OH BOY I'm glad to meet you! I like you're designs especially from the boys outfit! I'm really one of your biggest fans." Yamato said enthusiastically which causes Noda to chuckle a bit.

"Well, thank you for appreciating my designs. It was really a walking bomb job you know." Noda said which causes them to laugh a bit.

"If you are Kumai-san's classmate then, by any chance you are Yankumi's student too?" Ren asked.

"I'm proud to say that I am, even though the teacher is so weird." He said which causes them to laugh more. "That's the Yankumi that we've always known." Yamato added which he receives nod from the group of boys.

The 3 boys take their seats and start to talk about Yankumi's antics and idiocy back were they still under her while waiting for Kuma returns in his kitchen to call out his wife. For few minutes, Kuma return with his wife Ami, still in her apron and her hair in ponytail.

"Takeshi-san, long time no see!" It was Kumai Ami, came out of the counter and gives Noda a hug.

"It's really is a long time, Ami-chan. I can see you both are happily married." Noda said as he let's go of Ami and give Kumai a teasing grin.

"Would you cut that out Noda-chan. You're making me embarrass in front of my wife."Kumai said which causes to laugh while Ami just came near and give Kuma a peck and wave at Noda as she proceed to the kitchen which causes Noda to tease Kuma more.

"Oh, by the way Noda-chan, why are you here? It's rarely for you to come. Not that I don't mind but, knowing that you are the so could fashion designer and a busy man." Kuma said as he grabs the empty plates of Ren and Yamato.

"Oh, about that…" Noda said as he put a green rectangular box in front of them while handing Kuma an envelope. "… That bastard called me at the middle of the night. Can't you believe it?!" he added while he releases a huge sign.

"Ummm…. Noda-san, what's inside in the box?" Ren asked out of his curiosity which he was receive a nudge by Yamato which a gesture that they have no right to enter in Noda and Kumai's business.

"Oh, you can take a sneak peek on it…" Noda said, gesturing them that they can open and look inside of it.

When the two boys lift the cover of the box, they were a bit intriguing by the sight of the white rose, but the more intriguing thing is the note that they read which it says:

_**I know that you have met a lot of man in your life and I'm so happy that because of them, you've become the you now, but seeing you with another guy in his arms is like a nuclear bomb in my world. I can't afford to lose you, Kumiko. You've mean a lot to me.**_

_**See you soon**_

_**P.S. If there's a case that you have a boyfriend, then I accept the challenge to steal you from him.**_

"W-wha…W-wha….W-wha…" Ren and Yamato were beyond speechless that they can't seem to know how to react. Still staring at the note while Kuma was still reading at his last page of his letter, Noda took the note gently, not wanting to crumple it PLUS, he doesn't want to die since the sender of it was totally persistent about their Yankumi and ruining the note is like a ticket to the end of your life if you literally destroy it. He understands the man and he bet this man has a hard time to write his feelings in this paper.

"Well, this is really good news!" Kuma said while he folds his paper and put it inside of his apron while Noda grabs the box and give it to Kuma, gesturing it to hide it.

"Yeah good news indeed but does he really have to call me that late just to get these boxes at the post office and deliver them to each one of you? What am I a slave? Damn, we're living in a 21st century for good heaven sake." Noda said as he releases his frustration while the other two was able trying to recover and listen to the grown man's topic.

"You can't blame him, and besides, it's already been 7 years that he's been so far away from her. He's desperate to get her you know." Kuma said as if he was trying to remind him who was the man that they were dealing and talking with.

Noda, still on his miserable memories in his pass events that happened last night realized that Kuma was right. He was really a persistent bastard after all which causes him to smile and scratch his head. "…Still, I can't see what he sees in Yankumi…" he mumbled.

"Hold on a minute Kuma-san, Noda-san." Ren, the first one to snap out of the shock and back to normal said as the two adults attention was averted to him.

"T-the one that we're reading…. Is it true or not?" he asked which he receives a nod.

"I-is it really true that an i-i-ikemen would be interested on Y-yankumi… isn't it?" Yamato, who was able to come back to the real situation asked.

"It's hard to believe right?" Noda said with a grin while Kuma just smiled at them which mean that it was really true that someone or some ikemen is interested on Yankumi.

"But, you know he's a man true to his words and only Yankumi can make him smile you know." Kuma said remembering the persons smile when they talk about Yankumi.

"You got that right Kuma…." Noda said as he stood up and stretch his arm. "… Now that my 3rd mission is over, I have to finish one more and finally, I can lie down and rest the whole night." He added as he proceeds to the door of the restaurant. "Oh and by the way…." He pause and look at the three men "… you need a lot of helping hand on that mission of yours Kuma and I mean, a LOT of it and you two boys, better keep it secret to Yankumi." He added as he went out of the restaurant and waves at them outside and proceeds to go on in his way which is Yankumi's house.

"Say, can you and Odagiri's gang can help me step up some things for my mission?" Kuma asked at Ren and Yamatao.

"Sure, we can help as long as we can and as long as you tell us who is the man interested on Yankumi." Yamato said mischievously while Ren tries to go with the flow at his friends' attempt. They're trying to spill the beans from Kuma.

"Oh, you don't need to know and besides, that guy is come home tomorrow…" Kuma said as he continuous his previous cleaning before Noda arrived but deep inside, he was thrilled to see his best friend again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Seriously Noda, who exactly the one who asked you to send me these stuffs?" Yankumi, already losing her patients on the gifts that she keeps on receiving these mysterious gifts since this morning can't control her patience. "… You, Minami and Uchi are acting strangely lately." She added with a frustration in the world lately.

"Sorry Yankumi, but we kept our word not to reveal him from you and like what the letter says, he will see you soon." Noda said, trying to calm his nerves due to two things. One, Yankumi is angry a bit and two, he's in the Yakuza territory. Even though the people knew about him but he was scared that he might offend Yankumi and by offending is like a ticket to hell.

"Oh come on Noda, just a slight of a clue of who he is." Yankumi begged.

"Kumiko, leave the young man be." Kuroda Ryuichiro said as he came in the scene. "Remember what I taught you; a man doesn't break his word." He added as he nods at Noda with a smile plaster on his face.

"Thank you Kuroda-sama for your deepest understanding." Noda said as he bows down to the old man and turns to Yankumi which is sulking a bit. "I'll be leaving then."

"Oh and one more thing Takeshi-kun…" Kuroda called back which causes Noda to look back and scared a bit due to the yakuza boss came near at him and whisper at him "… tell him that I would give him his blessings if he could come here early as soon his arrival for a tea. We still have a little bit of a talk to do."

He look at Kuroda with a bit of a shocking expression which he just receive a warm smile and nod. He returned him with a determine nod so do Yankumi, which she pout and cross her arms and left the room.

As he walks on the streets of the yakuza territory, the only thing that comes up on his mind is how that bastard managed to get the heart of Yankumi's grandfather with just a one mail that he delivered this morning when his granddaughter dashes her way to school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: OK people, this is not yet the end of the chapter so guys, please just bare with me and if there's a tendency that I'm late in updating, that means I'm busy. **

**To those supporting fan of my previous story which is the Lost Maiden in other Anime/Manga fiction, guys, I didn't forget you it's just that I have a lot more work to do and this also include this new fanfiction. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**For any suggestions and comments, please review and pm me XD love ya~!**


	2. The Unknown Encounter

_**A/N: **_**Hey ya'll! Ok, this going to be weird since I mention about the "update stuff" and "what at a time thing" so listen up. For the other story, I'm starting to make it already AND need certain improvements since they are a lot of mishaps in it, SERIOUSLY, I need to revise it. As for this chapter, I was able to make it in advance to make sure that my ideas won't mix up. I hope you understand and please be patient**_** "Mahina ang kalaban".**_

**Once again another proclamation, I DON'T OWN GOKUSEN.**

CHAPTER 2: THE UNKNOWN ENCOUNTER

It was exact 7:35 in the morning that Yankumi was already on her way to school. Knowing her very well that she wasn't an early bird like her co-teachers, it is a miracle that she was already in the streets to the Akado High. It was not her intend to come here early, but it's just that she can't sleep a wink last night. Well, who wouldn't actually if your mind was filled with curiosity due to the, she quoted "weird" events happened to her yesterday.

She was still bothered who the hell send her those sweet white roses with cheesy notes in it. Last night, she try to list down the names of the people whom she was interested, but it turns out, they weren't the once who send her due to the second note that mention the word _**yakuza**_. It has to be someone that knows her true identity.

Her very first assumption was the handsome detective, Shinohara Tomoya but knowing the detective very well that he was very sensitive of his career so he was out of the list and now, the only thing that left was her former students. As she think about it, she stops on the road and think a lot harder.

Her former students would think of her as a love interest? _Hah! That's impossible, especially Kazama and Ogata's group. _Yankumi thought. Now that the first Akado High 3-D boys that she handle last year was out of the list, it leads to only two groups of former students of hers; the Shirokin and the Kurogin High 3-D boys.

As what she remember form the last time that she had a talk with Odagiri Ryuu, the gang was totally busy due to their trainings in their different fields which it leads to a conclusion that it's impossible for them to think of her as a love interest, but as she think of it, only Odagiri has the free time to visit her in the school and also at home. Sometimes, he would bring stuffs for her family which she thinks that he doesn't need to do that but he just ignores her protest. Now that she think more about her observation about Odagiri, she doesn't see him a person who would interested in her, knowing that she is his former teacher and besides, Odagiri thinks of her as his role model. (That was her assumption that Odagiri think of her as his role model even though he protests in front of her that she wasn't his role model.)

Now that is left is the Shirokin gang. In this gang, only Kumai is the person who is settled down with his wife and daughter, but there are resent news that are happening with the other three former students of hers. There is a controversial that Noda was planning to settle down with his girlfriend who is a model which she read it form the news paper few days ago. For Minami, she heard that he was planning to propose to his girlfriend whom seems to be the daughter of the company owner whom he had work which she heard it from Kumai and as for Uchi, he was able to find the right girlfriend of his which he mention it to her a few weeks ago. Now that the 4 was out of the picture, the only person was left is her most first number one and favourite student; Sawada Shin.

It was already 7 years that she never heard news about him. There was a recent time that they would exchange e-mails but after 3 months, they stop e-mailing which she became wondering how have he been. Shin was a very mysterious person that ever encounter in her life. He may be 4 years younger than her but the way he talks is like he was the same age as her. Compare to his gang, he was very cooperative in her plans even though he knew it was stupid but there is something that she can never understand when he was there with her. It's like he makes her feel something which she don't understand such thing until, she remember the day that he departure from Japan. That time, for the first time, it was the day that she was able to understand her feelings when he was gone. The feeling was called empty and at the same time confusion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**FLASHBACK**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_When they finally arrive by the lobby of the airport, Shin Sawada, together with his sister, Natsumi hugged each other for their farewell. As they break free from their embrace, Shin wipes the tears of his little sister and murmurs something like "…watch mom and dad…"_

_As his attention averted to where Yankumi and his best friends standing, he came near at them and give them his signature smirk and first look at Kuma, whom seems to be crying because his ever first best friend since elementary was leaving to Africa._

"_Oi, stop crying. It's not like I won't come back." Shin said as he came near Kuma._

"_I'll (sniff)…. Miss you…(sniff)…Shin….(sniff)" Kuma said, managing himself to speak._

"_Come here big guy." Shin said as he gave him a brotherly embrace and patted in his back. "See you soon bud." _

_After that, he proceeds to Minami and give him also a brotherly hug and the same thing goes to the two, but the difference is that Noda reminded Shin to call him if he has a co-worker and a same time, a chick which he receives a chuckle from Shin. Now what was left is Yankumi._

"_Aren't you going to say anything to me, Yankumi?" Shin asked which she chuckled a bit._

"_The only things that I'm going to say is good luck and have a safe trip." Yankumi said while giving him a pat on his shoulder. _

"_Wow, it is so rarely for you to give a small speeches. Is that the only thing you want to say?" Shin said as he leans down a little bit to her._

"_Nah, Why would you need advices to me knowing you are a smart person? And besides, I believe that you can handle all by yourself and you will follow my advices which I taught you guys back then when you are still my student. Now that you mention it I—"Before she could continue her long speech, Shin grabbed her wrist to pull her for a hug which causes the others to be super shock._

_Yankumi was terribly shock on the sudden behaviour of Shin towards her until she feels the pressure of the tight embrace of his which she also equally give to him. At that time, she didn't notice that her tears was falling down to her cheeks until they let go of each other, he was able to notice it._

"_Why are you crying?" Shin asked as he tries to wipe the tears of hers through his thumbs. _

"_I….don't… (sniff) know… I just… (sniff) cried." She said as she between chuckles as she tries to stop herself from crying no more. Before she knows it, Shin kisses her from her forehead tenderly which she sheepishly didn't mind and continue to calm down herself._

"_Baka, stop crying now." Shin said as he leans his forehead to hers and looks at her with a hint of tenderness from his eyes._

"_Listen to me Yankumi, I'll come back and when that time comes, I'll make sure that I'll be a fully pledge lawyer." He said with a tender voice and then he hugged her again. "…. I'll be back, I promise." He mumbled at her shoulder until the announcement of the passengers who were ridding to Africa was called. They let go each other still, he removes the tears of hers and squeezes her hand for the one last time before he proceeds to enter for the ride._

_Before he could enter the entrance towards to the airplane, he took one glance of them and wave at the together with his signature smirk still plaster in his face but when he looks at Yankumi, he just give her a smile with a longing look and after that, he grabs his baggage and proceed to enter from the entrance._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**TO THE PRESENT**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After Shin left, she was never the same for the past 6 months. Her grandfather and the others were trying their best to make her happy and return to her normal self, eventually it works after 3 month but, the emptiness and confusion was still there. The emptiness was swallowing her little by little each day, but when she was able to meet the Kurogin gang, she was able to forget the pain in her chest until now. The emptiness is still swallowing her but this time, she was able to hold on to it and as for the confusion, and she was just confused from the sudden act of Shin back then. A while ago he was the usual Shin whom she has known everyday but then, it changes to a different Shin. It was a different side of Shin which she never encounters it from her entire teaching years when he was still under her.

"Yankumi!" Kuma called her which she was snapped out from her deepest thoughts.

"Oh, Kuma good morning." She said as she gives him one of her usual bright smile of hers.

"Aren't you a little bit late by now?" Kuma asked. Now that he mention it, she check her wrist which she was surprise that it was already 7:55.

"OH NO! I've gotta go, see you at the restaurant later Kuma!" She said as she dashes her way to school while Kuma just shook his head with a smile plaster on his face as he watch her trying to speed up. _Yankumi will always be Yankumi_, he thought as his gaze transfer to the transparent plastic on his right, where inside of it was a black rectangular box. _Might as well give her this later…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was already 8:10 in the morning and still Yankumi was not yet there in the classroom. While waiting for her, they would do their usual routine, they would talk certain things such as computer games, girls and stuff while as for Reita's gang, and they have their own so called conference. As usual, they were in the back of the classroom but their chairs are forming a small circle.

"Good morning gentlemen…" Junpei said as he particularly moves his nerd glasses which they believe that if they are wearing it, they would be like those smart detective in the television and anime. "… we have gather here today to discuss a certain topic. Anyone particularly know what it is?"

"Oh oh I know. Yankumi and the mysterious ikemen!" Ikki said as he raises his right hand with enthusiasm. Like Junpie, he was particularly wearing glasses, so do for Makoto and Naoya while Reita, just like his normal self, just role his eyes and to his usual routine which is sleep.

"Thank you Ikki-kun. Just like what he said gentlemen, we're gather here for today due to this mysterious event happening to Yankumi which it was accrued yesterday at the exact time of 8:15 in the morning…" Junpei said as he writes the date and the time in the paper where they hang it in the wall. "… and also after dismissal at exact 3:30 in the afternoon." He added.

"So, what do you think about this certain event sensei? Any scientific explanation or we still need to make an observation?" Makoto asked mocking himself to be serious while he moves his glasses.

"Hmmm, I presume that we have to further investigate, gather more ideas and of course, we also have to make a further observation before we make a conclusion on this mysterious case."

"Sensie, would it be best if we make objectives on this case before we start this investigation?" Naoya asked, like Makoto, he mocks himself to be serious.

"Fear not my fellow detectives; I have prepared it last night." Junpei said as he opens the paper which reveals the objectives of their so called case which are the follows:

_Find the ikemen_

_Gather information_

_Find a certain cure as soon as possible_

_Save him from his "blindness"_

"Sensie, you have done it…" Ikki said while he stared at the objectives like he was seeing a treasure map, so do the others.

"Baka…" Reita mumbled as he continues his sleep while Junpei just smiled and held high due he feel so proud of himself and his "detective" objectives.

"With these objectives, we will be able to save the ikemen. What do you say guys?" Junpei asked.

"We're in!"

"Me too!" It was then the gang and also, the students in the room realized that Yankumi was already seating at their right side in the student's desk while raising her hand, which causes everyone to be surprise a bit. The 3-D boys knew that due to her previous students but just like they always say, they never knew that she enters the room without knowing them and besides they come too used to it but who would if you guys didn't notice that your teacher was already inside the room already?

"Come on you guys, let me join on this case of yours so, who's the ikemen you want to save?" She asked, still with her bright smile.

"N-nothing, w-we're just playing a game about d-detective and stuff." Makoto said, trying to cover their plans from her.

"Ehhh? Come on you guys, tell me. If it is a secret, then I'm willing to keep my lips sealed." Yankumi begged while giving her best puppy eyes as she could.

"Just what Makoto said Yankumi we're just playing, so there's no big deal, right guys?" Junpei said which he receive unisons of yes form the gang.

"Please guys, pretty please tell me. It is better to tell you're secret to your teacher because, as I what I said to you, I will help you at all cost even if—"

"They were talking about you and the gifts that you keep on receiving from you're former students." Reita interrupted which causes Junpei and the gang gave him a glare while Yankumi was shock a bit.

"EHHH? Yankumi receive gifts from her ikemen student?"

"So what's the problem with that and what's with the connection on the topic that you guys babbling a while ago?"

"It was not an ordinary present, it was—"

"Ok that's enough for that, it's time for Math" Before Ikki could finish his speech, Yankumi suddenly grab him and cover his mouth while giving him a glare that says don't-you-say-one-more-word and after that she release him. Hearing that it was already Math time, the boys complain and started to return and arrange their seats while she grabs the chalk in the chalk edge and start writing the equation.

"So, by any chance you know who send those mysterious gifts of yours?" Reita asked while his gang gave him a glare while the others just stare at him and as for Yankumi, she stopped writing and just look at him not turning around on her right side.

"N-no…" she answered which leads the classroom to be awkwardly silent for few minutes "… a-anyway, please get your books and also, pass your assignment."

As they get their books while Yankumi starts to gather their assignment, Reita started to analize the situation. On his observation, his childhood friend Ogata said that his gang only respect Yankumi and no one of them has a love interest which he also mention that it's totally impossible. As for their previous teacher trainee Odagiri Ryuu seems to be having a hint of interest to their teacher.

He recently sees him come to school and whenever he meets up with the gang, he would ask where their teacher is and there is not a single visit without bringing something for her. It has to be him, but the way he observe the teacher trainee, he's not a type of a person who would boldly give a gift to the person whom they like but, who wouldn't if it is worth a risk and he also observe that the once who seems to deliver those gifts is her first former students. On what he have seen yesterday those 2 guys are seems to be already professional, might as well add Kumai-san which leads that Odagiri isn't the one who gave her those roses. It should be the like those former students who seems to be already a professional like those to and like what his gang which he hate to admit it; he was totally confuse who the hell send her those gifts?

"Hey Reita, do you have a pen?"

"Yeah…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At Kumai's Ramen Restaurant, Kazama and the previous Akado 3-D gang was there to have lunch together. Today was their get together since they have the same vacant time; despite they are in different courses. In the counter, Kuma who seems to be very busy in serving the customers, manage to have time to join their conversation at all times.

"Kuma-san, you seem to be happy today." Kamiya Shunsuke said whie beside him, Honjo Kengo nodded with agreement.

"Well, who woudn't if one of your friends is coming home..." Kuma said while giving them a smile as he nodded at the customer as he put the dumplings in the table. "… and of course, Yankumi will be coming here at any moment." He added.

"Really, Yankumi is coming?" Kuraki Satori asked before he gets another bite from his dumplings which he receives a nod from Kuma.

"Oh, speaking about Yankumi she—"before Yamato could spill the beans, Ren kick him under the table and gave him a glare which it says that don't-tell-them-it's-secret.

"What about Yankumi?" Ichimura Rikiya asked which the all the attention of the gang was averted to their ringleader.

"Wait; don't say that she has an ikemen boyfriend." Shunusuke said while he raises his hands at his head level, signalling them that he doesn't want to hear it.

"Yeah, if she does, I believe that I'll be having a bad luck for a week." Ichimura joked which the three of them laugh while the two ringleaders force themselves to laugh with them until Kuraki notice their weird behaviour.

"Seriously guys, is there something wrong? Is it about Yankumi?" Kuraki asked which causes Ichimura and Shunusuke to stop laughing. Before they could utter a word, the door of the restaurant opens and thankfully the three boy's attention was averted to the cheery voice of their former teacher.

"Kuma, I want the usual. Oh, hi Ami-chan" Yankumi said as she waves at Kuma and his wife which she receive a nod from Ami-chan with a smile.

"Yankumi!" The three boys called out for her whom she turns from their direction and came near them with her usually cheery smile of hers.

"Hey guys!" She said as she ruffles their hair one at the time which causes them to grumble a bit since their hair were damage but, it's not important to them. What's more important is that she was here with them.

"So, it seems you guys are having a get together again. Anything new in college?" she asked as she grabs a chair in the empty table and seats with them which she is already the centre of their table.

"Nothing much, except that Ren is in trouble again, but this time, he was able to escape from the wrath of the president." Kuraki said while Ren signalling him to shush about it.

"Ren, you—" "Before you make an conclusion Yankumi, I wasn't the first one who makes the trouble, it was the senior…" Ren interrupted her, since he knew that she might make another long speech which will last for a long time. "… and besides, I just ignore him." He added.

"Here you go, eat up." Kumai said as he puts the ramen in front of Yankumi which she thanks him for that. As Yankumi eats her ramen, the Ren and the gang started to make a lot of conversation about the certain events that happens in their lives which Yankumi gladly listens and joins with them as she can which she also feels happy that seeing them together, already in college makes her to be motivated which she receives a lot of teases and little of insults from the gang.

"Oh, Kuma have you met with Uchi and the others? They are acting strangely lately." Yankumi said while she takes another slurp of the noodles.

"What do you mean strangely Yankumi? Knowing those three, they are successful and mature now." Kuma asked while looking at his wife, nodding signalling her to get the box which she understand right away and went upstairs.

"Uchi and Minami came yesterday to deliver me this different colour rectangular box in school, while for Noda, he gave it to me at home last night. Each boxes has the same items; one white rose and different cheesy notes. I don't know Kuma, but do you know why I keep on receiving this kind of stuff?" Yankumi asked as she looks up at Kuma, who seems to be smiling and listen attentively to her.

"Pfft. You, Yankumi, receive a rose and a cheesy note? Hah! The world is going to lose gravity if that's going too happened." Shunusuke said which causes the three to laugh more while the other two remain stoic, since they knew that it was true that she receive those notes since they also read it yesterday. Kuraki, who seems to notice their ringleaders behaviour, he same how understand why the ringleaders were acting strangely. The two knew that Yankumi was telling was true which he stops laugh until the two starts to follow.

"Yamaguchi-sensie, we receive a package for you." Ami-chan said as she came near at them and gave the rectangular box to Kuma. This time, Yankumi was gaping already while stood up and pointing at the box.

"T-that's the exact same size that the box I keep on receiving from Uchi and the others…" She said still pointing and then looks at Kuma. " … don't tell me…"

"Yup, like the others, I was ordered to send it for you…" Kuma said while smiling and give the box to Yankumi. "… For you to him." He added.

Hesitantly, she took the box from him while the Akado gang stood up and came beside her to see what inside in the box as she opens it. The same thing that she mention, inside was a white rose and a note but this time, there is a picture of her together with the Shirokin High 3-D boys when they were leaving in the hot spring. She took the picture and mesmerizes the faces of her beloved former students until she came across Shin and her, who seems to be the front of the photo. After that, she puts the photo down and proceeds to open the note which it says:

_**You were right, you were always there for us and you kept that promise. Now, it's time for me to keep mine.**_

_**See you Kumiko.**_

"There is nothing cheesy about it, except for the rose." Ichimura said while he receives a series of nod by the others.

_Kept his promise, by any chance, could it be… _she thought. When she came back to the reality, she intended to asked Kuma about the sender when she realize that he was already gone.

"He left instantly after he gave that box to you. He said it was an emergency." Ami-chan said as she cleans the table while Yankumi nodded at her.

"Hey, aren't you late by now?" Ren asked which causes Yankumi to look at her watch and was surprise that she was already 3 minutes late plus 4 since she can't run because she is totally full by now.

"Oh no, not again…." Yankumi mumbled as she gathers her things and went out at the restaurant which causes the gang to laugh at her usual antics. "… See you guys later!"

"Yankumi will always be Yankumi." Yamato said while the others agree to them.

"Oh, Ami-san where did Kumai-san go anyway?" Kuraki asked.

"He went to the airport to meet the gang and fetch his friend." Ami said while she gathers the plates and bottle.

"Oh, then let us help you…" Ichimura said as he and the others stood up and gather the customer's plates and bottles, so do theirs.

"Thank you everyone."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Umm, is this really necessary to do this Noda?" Uchi asked as he looks at his two friends while they were holding a big banner which it was written: _**WELCOME BACK TO JAPAN, SHIN-CHAN! **_"You know, Shin might not be please if he sees this and for goodness sake we're already a grown man." He added while grinning. Right now, they were already in the airport and in any minute now, he will come out at the door which is seems to be 20 meters away to them.

"Oh come on. I bet Shin wouldn't mind and besides, I'm dying to do this..." Noda said while Minami nodded with agreement. "I usually encounter this many times when I return here in Japan every fashion week in USA." He added.

"Because, you are the infamous fashion designer PLUS, you're the fiancé is a model, remember?" Uchi said sarcastically as he rolls his eyes and smirk at his friend's remarks.

"Are you sure he will be here at any moment? You know that I can't stay longer…" Minami said as he checks his wrist watch for the 5th time.

"Oh, he will be any minute and beside…" Noda said while giving his three companions his signature grin. "…. Shin always surprises us."

Not realizing that they have been chatting for a while (so that Minami would also lose his tension due to his work), they weren't able to see an ikemen coming out to the exit of the passengers. He was an incredible handsome on his black polo shirt, while his two upper buttons were open, revealing a hamsa hand necklace, blue yet faded jeans and black shoes while caring his luggage. He was exact the same height of Uchi and instead of a long shaggy hair that he usually have since he was a high school with a small high lights, it was cut into a bit small portion of it, which the high lights were gone.

Seeing the trio talking to each other while the other two were holding the banner which he thinks of it that they are still the idiots that he knew when they were still high school, he smirked and came near at them. When he was half way there, Uchi was able to notice him and waves his hand to his best friend which the two companions of his looks at his direction.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Noda and Minami said as the approach him like a kid who didn't see his mother for a long time and gave him a big group hug.

"Good to see you guys never changed." Shin said as he they let go while smirking. "Well, I stand corrected, one of you changed." He added which he might by that to Uchi who just chuckled at his remarks.

"I'll take that as a complement." Uchi said while he gives him a brotherly hugged and mumbled. "… good to see you're back Shin."

"Where's Kuma?" Shin asked as they let them go of each other while the three companions of his started to help him bringing his luggage.

"He will be here in a minute. Knowing him that he is a busy man with his own business, he say that he can catch up on meeting you here." Uchi said while they start to walk out, when suddenly Shin bumped up by a stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shin said as he looks at the stranger.

"No, it's should be me who would be saying sorry. I didn't watch my way." The person whom he has bumped up was no other than Odagiri Ryuu as he nodded at him which he also return his nod and return to their opposite ways.

Outside of the airport, Kuma was about to come out of the taxi when he spotted the his best friends were outside together with the his elementary best friend who came back from Africa

"Shin-chan, great to see you!" Kuma said as he gave him a bear hug and after that, they proceed on going to the parking lot and ride at Noda's car. The owner starts the engine and went out on the way to Kumai's place.

As Noda's car was out of sight, Odagiri and his co-leader in Kurogin high, Yabuki Hayato went out of the entrance and proceeds to Odagiri's car which it was parked beside at Noda's car a while ago.

"Sorry for making such a burden to come and fetch me in the airport." Hayato said while Odagiri opens the back of his car and puts Hayato's luggage there.

"It's fine and besides, what are friends for." Odagiri said as he unlocks the door of the passanger seat beside the driver seat. "You're lucky that my schedule is not uptight right now." He added while they enter together and close the door.

"By all means, I didn't disturb your courtship schedule of yours?" Hayato teased which causes Odagiri to look at him scornfully.

"I take it back, get out of the car." Odagiri said as he was about to open Hayato's door.

"Hey I'm just kidding." Hayato said while he gave him a teasing smirk.

Instead of scolding him again he just signs and starts the engine and proceed on going home.

**A/N: WAHHH~! Midterm is here and I have bad news of that, I'll not be able to write for a while but I'll make sure that I will still keep on continue writing this story. One more thing, this story is based by the first meeting of SHIN and RYUU. If you have a questions, clarifications please review and PM me.**

**P.S. As for the people who are still waiting for the update of the Lost Maiden, I'll be updating soon. I'll just have to arrange the events.**


End file.
